


Red Rover

by Lunalunatic



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalunatic/pseuds/Lunalunatic
Summary: 关于“如果他们沿着自己预想的球员以外的人生道路走”的换职业脑洞。拉姆警察，穆勒学生。连梗成文小甜饼。BGM：Imagine Dragons-Polaroid
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.

穆勒从来不是个迷信的人，妈妈劝他不要在一年中的13号星期五这天搬家他也没听：“别担心啦妈，能有什么事啊，13还是我的幸运数字呢！”

当因为超速被交警拦下来的时候，穆勒的信念开始有些动摇了。他一边在纸箱里翻找着驾照，一边跟交警套近乎：“警察先生，我发誓我不是故意的，我刚来慕尼黑，行李都还没搬进房子呢，车也是朋友的，真的只是对这里的道路规则不太熟。驾照一定就在这堆行李里面，您放心，我很快就能找出来。”

交警不为所动：“我想德意志联邦境内还没有市内车速能达到80码的地方。先生，我怀疑您是如何通过驾照考试的。”

穆勒终于找到了驾照，苦着脸递给那位严谨的交警。交警先生对照了几眼，挑起眉毛：“好吧，先生，这显然确实是您的驾照。但超速罚单还是免不了的，请在本月底之前将罚款打到罚单背面的转账银行，如有异议可以到两个月内到交通局来申诉。”交警刚要把罚单递过来，突然想起什么，“哦，您说刚来慕尼黑是吧，我帮您写上交通局的地址。”

穆勒有些不敢确定，这位交警先生是真就这么一丝不苟地贴心呢，还是突然间跟他开起了玩笑。谨慎起见他夺过罚单拒绝了这个建议：“不用麻烦了，警察先生，我会交罚款的。”

交警微微笑了笑，他灰蓝色的眼睛像知更鸟的羽毛：“好的先生，下次记得开慢点。祝您在慕尼黑过得开心！”

穆勒咧嘴干笑，有您这张罚单做见面礼我老开心了。

重新上路之后，穆勒又把这事抛诸脑后了，只是有一点点倒霉而已，他不相信今天还会有比这更糟的事。他顺利地到达租的房子门前把车停好，不过到得太早房东还没回来，于是他跟隔壁的小男孩玩了两个小时的板球。天刚黑起来的时候小男孩的母亲来喊他回家，同时热心地对穆勒说：“您在等隔壁的拉姆先生吧？我刚才看到他已经回来了。”

过去的路上穆勒又接了个朋友的电话：“没有那个倒霉的交警的话我这一天可完美了，房东之前通过几次邮件了啊，肯定是个好人，相信我的直觉，它总是非常准确！”穆勒带着愉快的心情按响门铃，等看清来开门的人之后，他的心情变得无比复杂。

门里的交警先生已经换掉了制服，穿着一身草绿色的polo衫，但那双在灯下眸色变浅的眼睛穆勒不会认错。对方也愣了会，随即笑开：“原来你就是新房客？我们白天见过的，对吧？”

这是还没入住就给房东留下了违法乱纪的第一印象吗？穆勒默默流泪，果然要听妈妈的话啊，原来关于13号星期五的传说都是真的！

后来他又修正了这个说法，现实证明13依然是他的幸运数字，在这一天碰到的都是好事——不过这都是后话了。

2.

“我回来了！”拉姆抱着两大袋面包跨进门，穆勒正坐在沙发上低头涂抹着什么，电视机开在那里没人看。穆勒没有应声让拉姆非常奇怪，平常他都是情绪高昂地回应的啊。

拉姆小心翼翼地接近，保持了一定距离——这是缘于之前的经验教训。那天拉姆也是回来看到穆勒捧着蛋糕坐在沙发前不说话，他出于关心靠上前去，然后猝不及防地被糊了一脸奶油。之后穆勒解释说他那天生日，不认识几个朋友没人庆祝，所以只买了一个小蛋糕回来跟拉姆一起吃。这样一来拉姆怎么还能跟他生气呢？只好陪他把剩下的蛋糕吃完了。反正只是无伤大雅的玩笑罢了，接受与习惯之后，拉姆觉得有穆勒的生活变得有意思了许多。

“你在画什么？”凑近之后拉姆看到穆勒是在画板上画画，白纸之上只有单调的红色线条，凌乱纵横，看不出来是什么。穆勒抬头看他一眼，终于迟钝地说了那句：“你回来了。”随后的话音里竟带了几分委屈和撒娇的意味，“这个没画好，我总是画不出想表达的东西。”

拉姆忍不住揉了揉他一头乱翘的卷毛：“你想表达什么托马斯？跟我说，我会听的。”

穆勒揭掉这张纸，换了另一张空白的，写下两个鲜红的单词：RED ROVER。“我今天想起这个小时候玩过的游戏，忽然觉得其中有很有趣的隐喻，”他望了望拉姆专注的眼神，接着说道，“就像对岸有人或物在呼唤我们，我们必须拼尽全力向障碍冲过去，如果成功了就变得强大，如果碰壁，自己也会成为阻碍的一部分。人自身在动力和阻碍之间快速转换，同时担任两种角色。有动力的时候受到驱动不满足现状，产生痛苦；化为阻碍的时候压抑曾经的驱动力，同样痛苦；而在两者之间状态时迷茫不得其所……唔，所以说人像钟摆一样在痛苦和无聊之间徘徊。”

拉姆望着他的眼神变得怪异，那是在传达“WTF你到底在说啥？”。过了好一会他才醒过点神：“老实说我没有完全听懂……不过最后那句有点耳熟。”

穆勒点点头：“叔本华说的。”

拉姆瞪大了眼睛：“等等，我记得你说过是来慕尼黑读研究生的，学的什么专业？”

穆勒笑出一口白牙：“哲学。”

拉姆一脸被雷劈中的表情：“亲爱的托马斯，我真的很难把你和课本上印的康德黑格尔联系起来，这比你说自己是素食主义者还让我吃惊啊。”

穆勒扔开画板balabala地对拉姆叨叨起来：“诶Fippo你怎么知道我确实考虑过素食的，但是无法抵抗慕尼黑的美味烤肠。那次其实是跟人打赌，我坚持了两个礼拜没吃任何肉制品，哎呀最后我那些朋友为了赢赌注简直太坏了，哦我还没说赌注是什么……”

拉姆带着笑听他讲了一大串，不置可否地转了其他话题，说不好他到底听进去多少：“托马斯，你一定饿了吧，我带了面包回来，来尝尝。”

吃货很快就被食物吸引过去了，拉姆看了看一旁的画板，忽然觉得这个新房客更有意思了一点。

3.

“你回家又有好吃的，唉，可惜我赶不过去。”

“是怪可惜的，我爸念叨了好久你烤肉的手艺呢。”

穆勒周末有事要去学校，用他买的的二手车顺路载上了回家聚餐的拉姆，两人絮絮地闲话着。拉姆好奇问道：“你烤肉的手艺哪里学的？”

“没学啊，大概烤得多了，要么就是有天赋。”

拉姆忧愁地叹了口气：“我中学时候在面包店打了几年工，就是想学会烤面包以后做面包师，结果一直学不好。”

穆勒惊讶地挑起眉：“你这么喜欢吃面包吗？”

拉姆的笑声有些粗哑，很有个人特色：“哈哈，没有，就是觉得面包师中午就能下班回家了，很适合我。反正早起我也很习惯。”他忽然打开了话匣子，“不过就算不会做面包我还是想开个面包店，我打算到三十岁攒够钱就辞职。出租你住的那个房间也是想攒得快一点，欧元贬值的速度太快了。”

穆勒夸张地笑：“没想到你的理想是这样的！“他握着方向盘，回头看了两眼拉姆的表情：“你真是这么规划的啊？”

拉姆严肃地颔首：“当然。起码我目前是这么打算的，不知道到那个时候想法会不会变化。”

“唉，看来以后要少一个可爱又有责任心的交警了。”穆勒打趣道，过了会又说，“那你当时怎么选择做警察的呢？”

“我姐姐先入行，然后向我提议的。我是无所谓，反正只是个过渡赚钱的活计。不过工作的时候也遇到过很多好玩的事好玩的人，”拉姆转过头看向穆勒，“比如你这样的。”

穆勒露出抓狂的神色：“啊啊啊我就知道见面第一天的污点抹不掉了！”

拉姆顿了顿问：“说起来，你现在不飙车了吧？”

穆勒一只手挠了挠头：“确实很久没飙了……喂，我有也不会告诉你好吗？你要是又给我开张罚单呢？”见拉姆斜了他一眼，穆勒迅速改口，“真的没有真的没有，因为我现在经常载你啊，你在我这是最贵重的货物，我当然得开得非常小心……”他说着就低头看路况去了，显然对这样随口跑火车说出的话不以为意。

拉姆默默苦笑了一下，然后开口：“前面走左转那条路吧，没有那么堵。”他习惯了穆勒在身边的生活，当然也习惯了有些话听完了就算不能当真。穆勒在他眼里就是个未曾成熟的少年，时而肆意飞扬，时而也会陷入迷茫。就像穆勒自己上周画的一副自画像（拉姆最近明白过来，画画就是穆勒发泄情绪的方式），通过色彩的拼贴组成轮廓，狂乱而绚丽，令他无法移开目光。

拉姆一直对自己的人生很有想法，什么时候读书、什么时候工作、什么时候结婚都有他的打算。交了现在这个女友之后不咸不淡地谈了一年半，他已经在计划求婚了。可是他现在却觉得穆勒那样横冲直撞的活法也很美妙，明亮的时候令人睁不开眼，充满了奇迹与惊喜，而灰暗无助的时候……令人无比心疼。

拉姆深吸了口气，感觉一直都在掌握中的生活要从此改变了。

4.

“嘿！”穆勒闻声回头，看见拉姆打着伞向他走来。

“干嘛不在里面等在这淋雨？”拉姆有些责备地把他拉进车里，“幸好拿了条毛巾来。”

穆勒乖乖地任他帮自己擦着头发，抬起眼睛，里面是亮晶晶的光：“就是想淋雨啊。”

拉姆拿他没办法，无奈地笑了笑：“真是年轻人，我是不敢这样折腾。系上安全带，回家了！”

穆勒将毛巾覆在脸上，仰头靠在座椅上一动不动。拉姆与他如此不同，但他在对方身边总能感到从未有过的心安。仿佛拉姆手中握着线，他这只风筝可以不再漫无目的地飘荡，而是那么理所当然地降落在拉姆的身侧，如同尘埃落定。

穆勒在毛巾下嘴唇翕动，无声地念着诗句，仿佛那是一句咒语：“给我一场暴风雨：如果这是爱情，我就像那金雨中的达那厄，沐浴在快乐之中；如果这是轻蔑，那骤雨就会吞没我凶猛贪婪的全部希望。”

可是就像穆勒藏在毛巾下面的表情没人看见，几天前问起拉姆女友得到分手的答案，他也只是迅速地低下头去没有追问原因，所以拉姆那一刻由期待转为失望的表情也没人看见。

穆勒终于在咒语中积攒了勇气，他的声音从毛巾下面闷闷地透出来：“你以前说过，辞职后要跟老婆一起开面包店，还要养两只小狗。现在看未来的老婆没了，改成多养个宠物行不行？”

拉姆猛然踩下刹车，大颗大颗的雨滴在车窗上砸出一个个水花，转瞬又汇聚在一起朝着地面流下。穆勒脸上的毛巾被震了下来，带着受到惊吓的眼神望向拉姆。拉姆的手还撑在方向盘上，却垂下头慢慢笑了起来。

“我本来还怕时机没成熟，结果却让你先说了。”拉姆冲着穆勒灿烂地笑开，“你总是给我这么多意外。不过，我爱这些意外。”

这一场大雨瓢泼落下，如同美妙的爱情将人兜头淹没。


	2. 托马斯饲养指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托马斯太可爱了呜呜呜~~~好想把他变成大狗打包带回家！  
> 最近看虎扑二吹“穆勒一个箭步头一甩把饼叼走”的形容有强烈的画面感，忍不住手痒把这个小小的脑洞补完了。

**托马斯饲养指南（第一版）必读！**

托马斯是一种活泼、热情、机敏、忠诚的生物，寿命与人类相当，认定主人之后不会轻易变更，可以陪伴终老。这种生物全世界只有一只，请主人务必细心爱护。

一、选择托马斯进行饲养，您需要先给它筑一个窝。最好是位于室内，以便它随时与主人亲近。

二、由于托马斯活泼好动的特性，需要一定的活动量来保证它的身心健康。主人应每天带它进行至少半小时室外活动，并保证恰当频率的室♂内♂活♂动。

三、托马斯的食量较大，尤其喜食肉类，请确保冰箱里有不间断的慕尼黑香肠供应。

四、托马斯非常聪明听话，可以自行洗澡保持整洁，但它非常享受主人给它吹干毛发的过程。

五、托马斯特别喜欢与主人一起玩耍，需要长时间的陪伴与爱抚，请不要与别的宠物太过亲近而忽略了它。

菲利普拿着一张写着以上内容的纸边看边乐，托马斯郁闷地从沙发后面咬住他的肩：“笑什么，我可是写得很认真的！”

菲利普只好收了收笑意：“好吧托马斯，我也会认真学习这个……嗯……饲养方法的。”他又仔细看了遍上面的条款，摸了摸眉毛说道：“这么说我是饲主的话，吃住都是约定要提供的，是不是不能收你房间租金了？”

托马斯的眼睛一下被点亮了，笑成了一朵花：“没错就是这样哈哈哈！”

菲利普也配合着他，仿佛懊恼中了计一般，撇了撇嘴。托马斯赶紧戳了下他鼓起的脸，又把自己脸颊和菲利普的蹭到一起，说道：“但是你是主人嘛，我的都是你的啦，工资卡放你抽屉了，密码是你的生日。等着你早点当上面包店老板包养我啊！”


End file.
